Bed Of Lies
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: He had grown to love her over the years. And when she broke up with her boyfriend, he became her new love. But he can tell her love is not as pure as his...


Hi. This is Fanfic number six. Gundam Wing and the song Bed Of Lies by Matchbox Twenty do not belong to me. Only the Fanfic does. Okay this is my Key everything in ~These~ and is bold and italic is put of the song. Hope everyone enjoys this and leave lots of R&R. Usagi Maxwell ( DreamPixy1@Aol.com )  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~No I would not sleep in this bed of lies~  
  
He lay awake. He could feel her crawled up next to him. He couldn't remember how many nights he would lay awake. Thinking how this was wrong. He loved her but she didn't love him. She was only using him. Sometimes he would forget and live in his fantasy where they would live happily ever after. But he knew that would never happen. She didn't love him. She never had.  
  
~So toss me out and turn in~  
  
~And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes~  
  
He looked over to her. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel. He sighed softly and got up slowly. Trying not to wake her. He never did. He moved, quietly to the gaint window in his room. The moon was nowhere to be seen this night so the star shown beautiful. He loved looking at the stars. It was the only joy he had.  
  
~I'm marking it down to learning~  
  
~I am~  
  
A figure caught his eye. He saw it every now and then. Sitting in a tree. Watching over the girl sleeping in his bed. Making sure he treated her nice. He knew one day that the figure would have the girl back. But now she was his.  
  
~I don't think that I can take another empty moment~  
  
Morning came and she woke. She smiled at him when he looked over at her. He smiled back "Good Morning. Sleep well?" he asked  
  
~I don't think that I can fake another hollow smile~  
  
"Yep. It is going to be a good morning. I can feel it." She got up and head towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you." She whispered "I love you too." He said though he knew she didn't mean it. Her words were hollow to him. He watched her go to the bathroom and start the shower.  
  
~It's not enough just to be lonely~  
  
He went and laid on the bed. Listening to her. He would be the happiest person in the world but right now he felt so lonely. Her love was empty towards him. She knew it. He knew it. And the whole probably knew it. He heard the shower stop and she came out with a towel on. She looked at him, smiling. He smiled back. He knew what was on her mind as she let the towel drop.  
"So, what do you have planned for today? Don't you have some meetings to go to?"  
She nodded as she came over to him. "They can wait. All I want is you." She kissed him gently.  
"He kissed her back and whispered, "I'm not ready yet. Remember I want to wait till marriage." He pushed her back. She sighed and moved away from him.  
"Fine. I still can't understand that. You're the only guy I know that wants to wait. Most guys would be thrilled if their girlfriends wanted some loving."  
"Then go find another guy if you want some loving. I prefer to wait. Then I know it's a relationship worth being in." He growled. "How many times most I say it." He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
~Don't think that I could take another talk about it~  
  
He walked down the halls. He wanted to give himself to her so bad. But he didn't feel it would be right. He loved her so much but he never felt that love from her. So giving himself to her would be pointless. But still, he wanted too.  
  
~Just like me you've got needs~  
  
Someone to his left said 'hello.' When he turned to see whom. "Hello, Quatre. Is there anything I should know about going on?" "Yes. There is a meeting today at Three O' Clock, that all of us Gundam pilots must go to." "Okay. See you there." He walked away. He could her footsteps behind him. He knew that it was she. He turned and looked down at her face, her eyes had tears. "I know I push you so. I'm sorry." She sniffed. He sighed, "I've been thinking too. Come lets go back to my room. We'll talk in private." She nodded and followed him. When they got there, he locked the door behind them. "I've been thinking. I feel you are the one I want to be with forever. I love you so much. So I decided I want to make love to you." He whispered  
  
~And they're only a whisper away~  
  
She was suspired at what he said but knew he meant it. She smiled and took his hand and led him over to the bed. She started kissing him as he kissed her. They hands finding the opening to the clothes they're wear in order to take them off one another. Slowly he lowered her on the bed, kissing his way to her breast. She ran her fingers through his hair. This is what she wanted. She could feel him pull off her panties. She helped take off his boxers. Softly he thrust into her but got faster and harder as time passed.  
  
~And we softly surrender~  
  
He held her close after they were done. Running his fingers through her hair. She sighed and sat up. "I have a meeting to go to. If not, they there will be hell to pay." She kissed him then got dressed. He watched her as she dressed. Then kissed her goodbye.  
  
~To these lives that we've tendered away~  
  
He took a shower and got dressed. It was One O' Clock. Two hours before he had a meeting to go to. Maybe he would be sent out on a mission and not have to see her tonight. He didn't want to sleep next to her. He hated living this lie.  
  
~But I would not sleep in this bed of lies~  
  
He wanted out but didn't know how to do it now. Now that he had given himself to her. He wished she would come to her senses and go back to Heero. She loved Heero more then she would love him.  
  
~So toss me out and turn in~  
  
He sighed. He was so tired. He could never sleep well at night now that she was sleeping next to him. He wanted her out of his life but he didn't want to be the one to do it.  
  
~And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes~  
~I'm marking it down to learning~  
  
He got up and went for a walk outside. When he went to the gardens, Heero sat reading. So he turned away. He didn't want to get in a fight.  
  
~I'm marking it down to learning~  
  
~Cuz I can~  
  
The meeting was like any another meeting. Orders of where the next plan attack would take place. "Pilots 2, 4, and 5 go to colony X-9328 and take care of the rebels there." His number was called. 'Good,' he thought 'I will be gone away.'  
  
~I don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over~  
  
"Pilots 1 and 3 go to colony X-0674 and take care of the rebels there. If any of you need back up, call. We'll send troops right away. You are all dismiss." He got up and head towards were the gundams were kept. That least he didn't have to fight with Heero. He would have be worried then that Heero would kill him and say the enemy did it.  
  
~I don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong~  
  
Before he could enter his Gundam, she came up to him. "I heard you were leaving. Wanted to come and say goodbye. I love you. Don't forget me, okay." She put her arms around him. He hugged her back "Never. Just be good while I'm away. I love you too. I'll talk to you later." He kissed her and let her go. He watched her leave the room before he entered his gundam. He closed it up and took off.  
In space, Heero stopped him from going anywhere. The other pilots were  
told to go on ahead.  
"How could you do this?" Heero asked him and only him "I'm sorry Heero but she wanted to be in this relationship." He said but feared Heero would attack him.  
  
~Where it's not enough just to be sorry~  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough. You knew I loved her from the began." Heero said, stabbing his saber into the gundam before him. He gasped and everything went black.  
  
~Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in~  
  
He woke in a white room. The medic room on the base he been calling home. He felt a hand in his, holding it. He slowly looked towards the owner. She smiled at him. "It's good to see you're awake." She kissed his forehead. "I was starting to get worried." He gave her a small smile. "I bet you were worried the whole time." He sat up. "So, where is 'he'?" he asked. She nodded towards the hallway. "Sitting outside your door." A doctor entered the room. "Awe, your awake. That's good. I'm sorry Ms. Peacecraft but I must ask you to leave. He needs rest." She kissed him again and head out the door. The doctor walked up to him and gave him some pills. "These will help relax you and stop must of the plain. I'll be back to check on you." The doctor left the room and didn't quite shut the door. He could hear Relena and Heero going at it.  
  
"Why?" (Relena)  
  
"Why what?" (Heero)  
  
"You know what! How the hell could you do something like that?!!" (Relena)  
  
"I didn't anything. I told you the enemy surprised him. There was nothing he could do." (Heero)  
  
"Bullshit! I know you did that. He wasn't even near the colony when it happened. You were the only person near him. You've have had it for him ever since we started going out." (Relena)  
  
He got up and quietly shut the door. He didn't want to hear them go at it. They would do that time to time. But this time he knew it would end bitterly. Before he could make it to his bed, he heard a slap. Then the door open and closed. Relena had tears in her eyes. He turned to her. "Did he slap you or was it the other way around?" he asked kneeling next to her. She shook her head. "No, I slapped him. He said something I don't want to repeat right now." She leaned her head on him. "Hey, lets move to the bed. This floor is cold on my feet." He gave her a smile and a kiss before they got up. He wrapped an arm around her. "Lets get some sleep. Those pills the doc gave me are kicking in."  
  
~Tried to be more than me~  
  
He lay there, feeling her body next to his. Years ago he wouldn't even had given her a second thought. To any women for that matter. Now, cause of her, all that part of him was gone for good.  
  
~And I gave 'til it all went away~  
  
He wanted it back. So he could let her go and have a normal life. But he couldn't. He loved her so much. He had gave into love.  
  
~And we've only surrendered~  
  
But this love wasn't the love he wanted. This love was cold. And he didn't know how to let her go. She was gentle and kind to him. When she wanted to be. He sighed. He had to end this soon. He had almost died for this woman.  
  
~To the worst part of these winters that we've made~  
  
It had been weeks before he was given the okay to leave the medic bay. She never left his side. Making it harder on him to leave her. Not many people would stick by him for so long while he was wounded. He wasn't the funniest person to be around when they are wounded. He never wanted her help. He had to do it on his own. But she put up with him. Maybe her love wasn't so cold after all.  
  
One night he took a walk outside. The stars where out and it was summer so it was warm. He didn't know how long he walked till he heard Relena and Heero talking. He hid and watched them. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he did see Heero mouth 'Damnit, I Love You.' After that was said, Relena kissed him. He couldn't watch anymore. Her love was dead to him now. He head back to his room. It was just passed 11 pm when Relena entered his room. He could tell she had done something. Her face was red and she was breathing had. She smiled at him and pointed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll join you for the night." He nodded and watched her go into the bathroom. He didn't know what to say. Seeing how she looked and now she was taking a shower, he knew she had slept with Heero. He shut off the light and turned in for the night. Shortly after she came out and crawled in next to him. He could feel her fall into a deep sleep. He got up and left the room.  
  
~But I would not sleep in this bed of lies~  
  
He didn't know where he was going but he wasn't going to sleep net her ever again. He was leaving.  
  
~So toss me out and turn in~  
  
He found a room with no one in it. He crawled up in a chair. But all he could do was think of her and how she used him.  
  
~And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes~  
  
He knew the net morning she would come looking for him and he would tell he good-bye. He would tell everyone good-bye. He had to leave to find himself again.  
  
~I'm marking it down to learning~  
  
Meilan would want him too.  
  
~I'm marking it down to learning~  
  
Morning came and Relena found him.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" she asked  
  
"I had to think. I have to leave. Not forever but away from this place and you for awhile." He answered  
  
"But. why?" she walked up to him and grab his hand. He pulled away.  
  
"~I am all that I'll ever be~ Your playing me. I saw you last night with Heero. I saw you kiss him. ~When you - lay your hands~ every time you tough me I can feel him on your mind. Your not in love with me. please let me go.~Over me and don't go weak on me please~ I have to go. I can't live this lie no more. ~I know that it's weak~ I need to find who I am again. You have taken me and broken me into pieces. ~But God help me I need this~ I have to go."  
  
With that said, took off and left. He could hear her calling out to him but he didn't care. He went to his gundam, which had been rebuilt when he was in the medic bay, and took off.  
  
Relena didn't know how to act or what to say. She went back to his room to collect her things. She spotted a note on the dresser, address to her. She slowly opened it and read  
  
~I would not sleep in this bed of lies~  
  
~So toss me out and turn in~  
  
~And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes~  
  
~I'm marking it down to learning~  
  
~I'm marking it down to learning~  
  
~Cuz I can~  
  
Love,  
Chang WuFei 


End file.
